


Quiet Joys

by Ere-Lian Maslii (Serpentine)



Category: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-16
Updated: 2002-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Ere-Lian%20Maslii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishful thinking in a quiet moment. (Shakespearean sonnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Joys

Quiet Joys

How like a bird thou art, in airy flight,  
Thy slim and graceful limbs outstretched like wings!  
To watch thee is to know the world is right,  
And make my heart cry out like viol-strings.

I know thy form, thy face, thy golden love  
Shall never seek my grey and aging heart;  
Still, just to watch thee now, gliding above,  
Doth deep within satisfy some small part

Of that which aches and cries out for thy touch--  
Yet pains the rest the more, lacking your kiss.  
I am an old man, and cannot ask much  
Of thy kindheartedness, except for this:

That in these quiet hours when you ascend  
The air, I watch beside you as a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to Gail Riordan for "Subtle Joys" at the MasterApprentice archive, which had a strong subconscious impact on me -- an impact I didn't recognise until posting this at MA myself.


End file.
